Forever in my heart
by HushBlush
Summary: Oliver truly loves Lilly. But what did it take for her to confess her true feelings?
1. Drive me crazy

* * *

Oliver's POV

* * *

"UH! This is driving me crazy!" I thought as I walked out of my room

I can't help but think about Lilly. All I see when I close my eyes is her face. When she's not near me I can still smell her, she always has that sweet smell of salt water in her hair. I picked up my cell phone to call Lilly. But there was no answer.

"Hey Lilly, it's Oliver, I was wondering if u wanted to get some ice cream later? Call me!" I cheered to her voicemail

I waited for a few hours wondering if she would say yes. I finally heard my phone ring.

"Hello?"

"OLLIE!!"

"Oh hey Lilly, so you got my message?" I asked hopefully

"Yeah, when did u want that ice cream? She asked

My stomach leapt into my throat as I answered "Um how about I come get you now!"

"Yeah sure ill wait for you outside!" and she hung up

I walked out to get in my car, a silver Monte Carlo; I had gotten for my 17th birthday. My hand shook as I put the key in the ignition. I have to do it tonight I thought as I felt the wind surround me. As I pulled up to Lilly's I slowed down and took a long look at her. Her hair was wet; she must have showered for me I thought, that must be a good sign? I got a strange feeling in my stomach as I watched her lean in my car. I couldn't help it I reached out to her and took her hand.

"Hey" she said as she squeezed my hand

"Hey" I said breathlessly

When she smiled the butterflies went away.

When I pulled up to an ice-cream shop close to the mall, I let go of her hand. I would lose my chance if I didn't do it now I thought. I leaned over and put my hand on her cheek and kissed her. She didn't kiss back.

"Oliver?" she said sounding shocked

"Lilly im not going to apologize for something I know you feel to" I pushed

* * *

Lilly's POV

* * *

"What do you mean, what I feel to?" I asked

"Lilly I-I-I think im in love with you!" he stuttered

"Oliver" I said full of guilt

"Say something else please" He pleaded sounding hurt

"I don't love you that way" I choked I could feel tears threatening to run

He went to grab a hold of my hand but I got out of the car and walked into the ice cream shop. I had to get away from him. He followed me in and bought me a scoop of vanilla.

"Lilly im sorry" Oliver said

"Oliver please don't bring it up" I snapped

"But Lilly-

"Oliver No" I yelled as I walked out of the door dropping the ice cream in the trash

* * *

Oliver's POV

* * *

I watched her leave me standing there. I don't know what I said. How could I have been so stupid? I felt tears running down my cheeks. I had to get out of there. When I stepped out into the warm night I could smell rain in the air. It reminded me of Lilly. I felt sharp pangs in my heart as I started my car. Soon enough as I drove into the silence of the night it started to rain. I choked back tears as I listened to the light patter of raindrops on my hood. It felt silent to me nothing mattered.

The silence finally broke with the sound of breaking glass, as Oliver hit the windshield.


	2. Never say goodbye

* * *

Lilly's POV

* * *

I was walking home when it started to rain. I don't know why I lied to Oliver. I just couldn't say it. As I walked up my driveway my phone was ringing, I hoped it was Oliver.

"Hello?' I asked hopefully

"Lilly im so glad I got you"

It was Miley, and she sounded like she was crying.

"Miley what happened?" I asked terrified

"Ol-i-ver" she choked

My heart dropped into my stomach as she told me he crashed his car. I had to go see him; I needed to tell him the truth.

I ran and ran until I couldn't run and I got to the hospital to find that he might not make it.

"This is all my fault" I thought sobbing trying to fall

I walked in a white room. I saw Oliver, his eyes were closed and swollen, he just laid there helplessly. I couldn't contain it any longer I walked up to him and laid next to him.

"Oliver im so sorry, this is all my fault" I said to him

I got nothing in return. I looked at his face searching for an answer. All I saw was the blood and bruises.

"Oliver please! Oliver I need you" I sobbed

I could feel his sharp breath on my neck as he let out a small, almost silent cry.

"Oliver please" I sobbed into his chest taking the folds of his gown in my hands

I started to shake.

"Don't… for…get…about me" Oliver breathed

I put my hand on his swollen cheek.

"Oliver I love you, im sorry I couldn't tell you, I love you" I sobbed as I felt my friends breathing slow

"Oliver no you can't go Oliver please… please… please…you can't" I Sobbed slowly

-Lilly placed a small kiss on Oliver's lips as she tasted his last breath. She let her tears fall on his face as she slowly slid her hand off his still warm cheek. She held her head on his chest hoping to hear a heartbeat. Or some trace of life.


	3. It rains

* * *

Miley's POV

* * *

"Lilly, please be at the cemetery at 11:00, Oliver would want it that way." I said to Lilly's voicemail

I haven't seen her right in days. I can't bear to see my best friend like this. She won't move from her bed. It took Hospital security to remove her from Oliver's side.

* * *

Lilly's POV

* * *

I couldn't get Miley's message out of my head. I just couldn't go to the funeral. Going would mean saying goodbye, saying goodbye would mean letting go. I can't let go of him!

I walked to the cemetery at about 6:30 pm. I walked the grass and scouted all of the fresh mounds. I saw only one that stood out to me. I just knew it was him. As I approached I read a small white marble headstone. It was defiantly him. I felt tears burn my eyes as I got to my knees. I placed a finger on the headstone and traced his name. My heart couldn't take it. I fell back and looked at the sky. I felt the warm tears fall down my cheeks as I felt cold rain drops on my forehead. I kept looking at the sky hoping Oliver would just walk over to me and take my hand.

"Give him back!" I yelled

"Please just give him back to me, come back Oliver come back" I sobbed

I dug my hands into the fresh dirt underneath me as I cursed the sky. So much anger boiled through me as I thought about Oliver. He didn't want me. He never loved me, I thought. My heart sank as it started to rain harder, and I thought of the night it happened. I lost the anger as fresh tears fell down my cheeks; I rolled over to look at his headstone. I placed a hand on the cold marble.

"Oliver" I whispered to the nothingness

* * *

Miley's POV

* * *

I heard a knock at the front door. I wiped my tears and went to answer it. I looked up to see Jake holding Lilly in his arms.

"Jake?" I said

"Is she ok?" I asked after

"I found her in the rain at the cemetery covered in dirt from Oliver's grave." He said as his eyes watered

I grabbed a blanket and put it on the couch as Jake placed Lilly on it. I curled up with Lilly and placed a hand on her forehead. She had a fever. We just laid there until morning.


	4. Hand in hand

* * *

Lilly's POV

* * *

It's been almost three weeks. I still can't think about him. I will always love Oliver. I had written a letter to Oliver. I haven't been back to the cemetery in weeks but I think im ready to go and leave my letter.

Miley, Jake, and I walked to the cemetery. I found Oliver grave and I felt the tears come. I held back as much as I could. I felt Miley take my hand as we walked towards the white marble. I got down on my knees and placed a hand on Oliver's name. I swallowed hard as I leaned the piece of paper against the head stone. I leaned in and placed a kiss next to his name and I got up took one last look and walked away.

To this day I still will never say goodbye or let him go all I can do is think about the letter I left him.

_Ollie,_

_Without you my life will never be the same_

_Tears fill my eyes when I say your name_

_Flashbacks of memories run through my mind_

_Someone like you ill never find_

_We will always be together_

_Even though we're far apart _

_You're always in my head_

_And _

_Forever in my heart_

_I Love you Ollie, _

_Always and forever,_

_Lilly_


End file.
